Seconds away…
by KawaiiMaya
Summary: Title: Seconds away… Summary: while Natsu and Lucy are on a mission with the others and Linsanna when Lucy gets kidnaped, will the team be able to save her in time? Or will she be saved by a mysterious stranger- Nalu
1. Chapter 1

Title: Seconds away…

Summary: while Natsu and Lucy are on a mission with the others and Linsanna, Lucy suddenly gets kidnapped, will the team be able to save her in time? Or will she be saved by a mysterious stranger- Nalu...This is my first story so sorry if it's messy!

Chapter 1

Natsu's POV:

I came in sprinting while turning each corner as quickly as I could. Following her sweet and lovely smell,

"Natsu, slow down you're running to fast" yelled Erza and Gray, judging by their voice they weren't _too_ far behind.

'How could I let them take her away from underneath my nose, ugh I had a feeling we shouldn't trust that house keeper!' I turned and ran down a dark and long corridor, and that's when I saw her… in …the … arms of another. 'No this shouldn't be happening! I'm supposed to be her prince! The person who's saves her!'

*Earlier

I had awakened from my slumber, to be greeted by my cat Happys' smile. I soon got up to take a quick morning's jog around the park.

While happy was busy fishing for us… I hope she's not still mad at me. It was yesterday when I went to pay a visit and probably sleep at Lucy's house and stumbled onto a very bare Lucy who had been changing after getting out of the bath. It was by complete accident, I swear. And since then she's been avoiding me. So when I see her I will apologies.

*Time Skip to guild

I was at my regular seat when I noticed Linsanna walking over. "Hey Natsu I was wondering if you…" she started staring at her feet and playing with her hands to only look up and glance down again. "If you would like to come on a mission with me?"

A mission, me with Linsanna, man it had been ages since we did, but what about Lucy?'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"N…Natsu?" 'I quickly looked to Linsannas' "Not just you, but also your team, if you want." Linsanna said as she gave me an idea, I quickly jumped up and hugged Linsanna without noticing.

"Let's meet in an hour, k'ay?" I said as I ran towards Erza and Grey.

"Hey guys get ready, we're going on a mission, meet me in an hour at the train station, got it!" I quickly said as I ran to the exit and suddenly bumped into someone while my hands landed on two soft pillows.

'I looked down to see what I had landed on and had my hands on'

"N..Natsu… can you P..please get off me" Lucy said as she turned redder then tomatoes. I quickly go up and then helped her up.

"Sorry about that Lucy" I looked away for a second while scratching the back of my head, soon giving my signature smile.

"Hey sorry to interrupted, but Lucy if you don't mind I need to talk to Natsu about a mission we were about to go on" Linsanna said as she leaned onto me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Lucy's POV

I had just woken up expecting Natsu to be sleeping right next to me, to my surprise there was no sign of him.

-Bud dump-

Why do I feel so disappointed? I got up and got ready to go to the Guild. Maybe he would be there. I don't really know why but to me Natsu is a very special friend indeed. I was at the entrance of the guild when all of a sudden…

-Squish-

'Oww, someone had obviously fallen onto me while grabbing my chest, by the time I knew who, I didn't know what to do. I finally said something: ""Natsu… can you p...Please get off me"

"Sorry about that Lucy" he got up and soon helped me up, then he had looked away while scratching the back of his head, soon giving me his signature smile, I could feel myself blushing.

"Hey sorry to interrupted, but Lucy is you don't mind I need to talk to Natsu about a mission we were about to go on" Linsanna said as she leaned onto him. 'I felt Jealous, but knowing the two's past who was I to interrupt them.

"Oh that's what I was going to ask you Lucy" I couldn't hold the smile that crept onto my face. "So Lucy what do you say want to join?" Asked Natsu

I could sense Linsannas' evil glare and took it as a sign to back off. "Sorry Natsu I was supposed to go to the library with Levy" I was obviously lying.

"Levy went on a mission with Gajeel just not long ago" He said while starring closer into my eyes causing me to panicky turn away, "Lucy are you lying?" Natsu said as he put a hand onto my shoulder.

I quickly panicked. Not even able to speak or look at him. Even though I had not looked at Natsu I could tell he was seriously mad.

I started panicking, even more when his hand that was once on my shoulder found its way to my face. He forcefully made me look his way.

"Lucy, Why are you Lying to me?!" I couldn't respond so I averted my eyes from his gaze.

"N…None of your business." I said under my breath, soon I noticed a tear coming out of my eyes.

Natsu then grabbed my hand and started walking away from the guild and away from Linsanna. I could help but feel a bit happy but soon was reminded of what Linsanna had said when she first got back. 'Me and Natsu had promised to get married when we were little so would you mind backing off' I quickly came to my senses when I had notice a garden of flowers surrounding us.

I couldn't help but smile at Natsu. "Look Lucy, I'm sorry for coming into your room without knocking and seeing your beautiful naked body. (Or should I say booty full) Please forgive me?"

"Oh Natsu that's not why I'm… wait WHAT did you do!" I screamed

The both of us laughed and managed to walk to the train station hand in hand. "Natsu where were you I was worried you would have forgotten and left me." Linsanna said as she hugged Natsu causing our hands to split.

As we entered the train I decided to sit next to gray. While Erza was sitting next to Linsanna who had Natsu lying down on her lap. But I ignored them. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep on Greys shoulder, while he fell asleep on me.

* * *

Sorry it took so long i hesitated on weather to update it or not, Hope you like it though! and thank you so much for reading, if you can it would be really nice if you could review it helps a lot. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Time skip to the destination (normal POV)

"Awww, Hey Erza you sure Grey and Lucy are just friends?" snickered Linsanna as she woke up Natsu, He nearly froze at the sight in front of him as Linsanna only smiled. "Don't you think the look good together?"

"Aye" said Happy while eating fish.

"Indeed, too bad Grey is Juvia's" Smirked Erza and Linsanna while laughing at the thought of Grey and Lucy going out.

"Huh, are we there? Wait what are you guys laughing at?" asked a sleepy Grey. When he looked down to see Lucy still asleep he couldn't help but sigh in happiness.

"Lucy wake up we're here" yelled Natsu as he quickly grabbed her hand and ran outside of the train. The rest only followed.

"Idiot is that any way to wake me up?" Lucy said still half asleep. "So now what" she said as she turned to face the others.

"Well like I was explaining to Erza on the train, the client is a housekeeper that has a problem. She said she will explain as soon as we get there" Said Linsanna as she looked at Erza and then smiled all innocently.

Soon the group started walking to where the Housekeeper had been. On the way there Natsu and Lucy were chatting:

"I wonder how she looks." Natsu said as he smiled.

"Ugh… she's probably all wrinkly" said Happy with shivers going down his small blue cat body.

"Natsu, Happy, that's mean." Said Lucy, but she was laughing anyways.

Linsanna soon tripped on a pebble and fell face forward. "Oww! Natsu!" she cried as Natsu looked towards her. "It hurts, it hurts" tears soon coming from her eyes.

"Whoa, what happened?" asked Natsu as he kneeled down to face the crying Linsanna.

"My leg! It hurts too much" Linsanna had said while crying ever harder. "Can you carry me?"

Natsu smiled. "Of course I can" he said as he remembered what Mira had said before they left.

*flashback

"If anything happens to my sister, while you're on this mission I. WILL. NOT. HESITATE. TO. ELIMINATE. YOU.'" Mira said while going into Demand mode.

"A...Aye" Natsu said as he gulped.

*End of Flashback

Soon after Natsu was carrying Linsanna, Lucy started slowing down, while Grey had noticed Lucy looking sleepy still.

"Pssttt… Lucy you still tired" whispered Grey hoping no one else had heard.

"Yea" said Lucy as she yawned.

"Want me to carry you?" asked grey which caused Lucy's eyes to widen and she stopped to look at grey.

"You're serious?" Lucy asked to make sure he wasn't joking.

"Dead serious…" Grey said while looking at the sky. "Unless you're not cool with letting me help you" Grey smiled, which caused Lucy to blush.

"Sure, only if it's cool with you" Lucy said under her breath.

Grey soon knelt to the ground signaling Lucy to get on his back. As she did he could feel her chest up against his back, which caused him to blush. He soon started catching up with the others. While Lucy drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Posting another one Enjoy and please Review it helps out! and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When they got there they were welcomed by a fair looking young some girl around their age. She had the most beautiful light blue eyes and had light silver hair going to her shoulders with purple tips. She was wearing a red striped top with some grey shorts. "Ah you must be Fairy Tail, I've been expecting you. Please do come in" Such white teeth.

*Natsu's POV

Oh boy, she was cute, not as cut as Lucy though, but that girl sure did have a wearied smell, almost too wired.

-Kick-

"Dang it Natsu when will you learn to stop blocking the way for us?" Grey said while his voice showed how annoyed he was.

"Oui, when will you stop touching me?" I said shocked as I turned to see a sleeping Lucy on Grey's back.

-Smack-

"Stop arguing! Let's go in now" said Erza. "That is unless you want to fight me?" Erza said while a dark aura came out from here.

"Aye"

"Please be seated, I would like to first thank you for coming to my aid." She smiled "as you could see on the Flyer during your stay you are welcomed to stay here in the two rooms at the end of the hall."

"I'll be right back" Grey said as he took the sleeping luck the room.

"Anyways like I was saying, I would like you to exterminate this group of people that often come here and make a huge mess of the place…"

"Wait that's all?" asked a very angry Linsanna.

"Linsanna wait till she's done explaining" said a very angry Erza with a calm voice which cause Natsu and Linsanna to hide behind the couch.

"Actually I'm a boy…"HE put his hand to the back of his head and scratched it. "I'm sorry" He said with tears in his eyes.

* * *

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read, again please review it helps a lot! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to up-date i lost my flash drive the other day and just now found it... anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6 (Natsu's POV)

Erza was turned into Stone when she learned she had offended the client. She tried to cheer him up. I busted into tears laughing, with Linsanna holding onto my arm I looked at her eyes…

"It's okay, you don't need to apologies, anyways back to the request" He suddenly sounded serious and smelt like he was afraid of something. "That's not all they have been doing but, it's a group of mages that have the ability to control your dreams, they come into town and steal things, they bully the helpless and the police here are too scared to do anything. Also they took my mother and killed… her kidnapping my fiancé and…" He's eyes filled with tears in his eyes.

Erza looked at me and we nodded as she tried to comfort the boy. I then noticed Grey at the door looking Furious as ever! Wait where's Lucy? I soon tried to get up but couldn't due to the fact that Linsanna was Crying while holding onto me tighter that before. I soon pat her head when I hear footsteps headed to where Grey is.

"That's just horrible, plain cruel "Lucy said as she walked into the room.

AS Lucy walked in 'I hope she sits next to me' Wait why do I want that?

"Don't worry, by the time we finish this, you'll never be un-happy again." Lucy said as she tried to comfort him. "By the way I'm Lucy and that's Erza and the one shirt-less is Grey, the blue sleeping cat there is Happy, how about you tell us what your name is?"

Wait did she forget about me? I was going to speak when…

"By the way, I'm Linsanna and this is Natsu" said Linsanna as she held onto me even titter while sticking her tongue out.

"Um… my name? I…I can't remember?" he said as he trembled. "What if I don't have a name?" Lucy soon hugged him.

"It's alright. So what if you don't remember your name? Why don't we just give you a new name until you remember it? How does that sound?" Lucy said as she stood up and smiled at him.

He's totally checking her out. What a pervert. She's too dumb to figure it out but I'm not. I don't Trust this girl or dude one bit.

"That sounds… Wonderful "He had said with a smile while wiping off the tears. "But then what should my new name be?"

"How About Moron?" I let that one slip out by accident. Linsanna then started laughing her but off next to me. But all Lucy did was Glare at me.

"NO! I got it: What about … Marmadou?" Erza had asked.

"…Sure, Marmadou it is! Why don't you all get some rest its almost night?" asked Marmadou

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, thank you." Erza had said.

"Aye, I sure am tired" Happy said as he had woken up from his sleep.

I wanted to tell Lucy to be Cautionous about this dude but I couldn't since Linsanna was still clinging to me. It's not like I don't like her it's just that she's gets too clingy. And I just feel like she doesn't like Lucy but how could she not…It's Lucy for crying out loud she's just so lovable. I was interrupted by Linsanna saying:

"Natsu, can we sleep together like we used to, I don't get a good feeling about this guy after all?" She sounded Terrified. How could I say No?

"Sure, hey how's your foot feeling, any better?"

"Yea, thanks for earlier!" Smiled Linsanna

* * *

**How was that? I'm stuck in a really big pickle right now... well wish me luck and thanks for reading. XD **

**Also don't forget to Review it helps with the whole writers block thing... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much... i felt so happy by the people that read the story i wrote another chaper! just for you and thank you again it really means a lot.**

* * *

Chapter 7

*Time Skips to the night (Normal POV)

"Can't sleep?" Asked Lucy who had walked outside to meet Marmadou?

"Yea, Hey I just can't shake the feeling like I've met you from somewhere?" Marmadou said with a frown while looking at the stars.

"I'm pretty sure this is the first time for me meting you! …Wow, you could see the stars so brightly from here!" Lucy said as she lay down on the grass.

"Hey I know an even better spot we could go to watch the stares! Want to go?" Marmadou asked.

Lucy thought for a second then turned to him and smiled "Yes!"

Lucy started fallowing the boy when out of the blue:

"Hahahah look at what we've got here boys." Said one man

"This one's nice and meaty." Said another

"Hey think the boss would give us a raise if we bring her?" Asked another

"Only one way to find out" they all said as they jumped out and surrounded them…

*At the Cabin

Natsu soon woke up still tired though. "Lucy's in trouble."

He was about to get up buck felt a tug. "Natsu, don't leave me please." Said Linsanna as Natsu went to her side to comfort her.

*Time Skip to the Morning

"Natsu, Grey, Happy! Get up There missing!" Erza said as she walked into the room to see a half-naked Natsu and Linsanna sleeping together while grey still has his clothes.

"Who is 'THEY' Erza" Grey said getting annoyed

"Marmadou, Happy and Lucy' are missing" Erza said. But as she said Lucy's name Natsu shot up angrily.

"I should have known better. C'mon Linsanna lets go on a rescue mission!" Natsu said as he woke the girl up and greeted her with a smile.

"Okay" was all she replied with as she kissed Natsu on his lips still half sleeping? Which causing everyone in the room to blush, especially Linsanna after realizing what she had done

"Stop messing around, we need to find them a.s.a.p." Grey said as he and Erza ran out, and then followed by Natsu and Linsanna.

"Wait does anyone else sense that?" Natsu said as they came to a stop in front of the house

* * *

**Hope you liked it! also please Review it helps... ps on a un-related matter, i might have fallen for my friend... ugh... well anyways thanks so much for the support! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What is it?" Linsanna asked while holding onto Natsu.

"Yeah, you shouldn't leave us out, now talk" Said Erza as she turned to see how far behind they were.

"Natsuuuuuuuuu!" came a sad crying little Happy flying into Natsu's arm…"They took her! And they did bad things to Lushy. I wanted to help but I couldn't"

Natsu soon handed Happy to Linsanna after the small blue cat had settled down. "Linsanna I want you to stay here and watch over Happy, I'll be right back" Natsu's body was soon covered in flames as he began to sprint towards the smell. When he stumbled into the Town hall and slowed down as the sent just disappeared! Soon later the others had caught up.

"Finally you stopped!" Grey said as he was out of breath

"What do you suppose we do now?" Asked Erza as she looked around

"I...I just don't know!" Natsu soon started to panic never has he been in a situation like this one. Although he was confused on what to do all he did know was he never wanted to loose Lucy ever!

"Natsu" Erza stared into his eyes "Look at me I want you to try and calm down by close your eyes"

Natsu soon begins to close his eyes when,...Erza punches him in the gut causing him to faint.

"Erza… Now that he's out of the way what do you say we do now?" Asked a very concerned Grey

"Well first lets lay him on that (fake looking) rock over there" Erza put Natsu down on the funny looking rock in the corner.

As she did that suddenly…

*Rumble…Rumble*

A Magical Portal like door appeared leading to a mysterious enchanted forest! What could this mean? Will they find Lucy? Will Natsu Find Lucy in time? Find out next Time!

* * *

**Thanks you for reading, as a heads up might take a couple of days to update the tenth chapter...ps on another note, i found out my friend also has a crush on that dude... so idk what to do! ." im thinking of confessing/and getting it over with(giving up) and possibly destining myself for a while...**

**Also on another note, please if you want leave with liking and a review this because it helps out a lot.**


	9. Chapter 9 Natsu's Dream

Chapter 9

"Whoa…" said both Erza and Grey as their eyes widened in surprise as the sight of the magical portal

-Natsu's Dream-

It was all dark and only had a Natsu running towards some light.

'Huff, puff'

"Come on Natsu if you don't hurry up were going to get left behind" said a familiar voice (Lucy)

"wait for me" Said Natsu as he tried his best to catch up to his teammate who kept getting smaller no matter how fast he ran towards the light. Till he saw someone running besides him, it was a strange dude who smelled like that kid, the house keeper! Except he was wearing some sort of armor with a cape!

"Natsu, Help!" Screamed Lucy who was all the way on the other side.

The house keeper started running past Natsu and more closer to Lucy each passing second. What should Natsu do?

Although he was confused he never stopped running.

Until he heard Linsannas voice coming from the opposite direction.

Natsu suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked behind him and saw Linsanna holding out her right arm with her left one behind her back and she stood there smiling toward him with everyone from the guild behind her.

"Come on lets head back to the Guild and everything will be back to normal be for Lucy came, what do you say?"

He didn't say anything but just looked back to Lucys direction upon seeing the house keeper sweeping her off her feet and both of them walking off together.

He was confused, why would Linsanna say that? Why would the house keeper save Lucy? What about Lucy? Why won't my feet move?

His world began to stretch and break as he fell. He just kept falling with nothing to catch him. As he fell he just closed his as the tears came out.

He grinded his teeth together and fell even deeper into the darkness. And soon all he could say was in a small little whisper "I'm sorry Lucy, I couldn't save you."

-silence-

"Oh Natsu how much dumber could you get! The thought of you coming this far just for me is enough, But don't you think it's time to wake up?" Said Lucy

Natsu's Eyes immediately shot open. He was no longer dreaming he quickly shot up and ran towards the portal past Erza and Grey.

"Lucy wait for me I'm coming"

* * *

**Sorry I'm really behind, By the way thanx for all the support! Hope you liked this chapter can't wait to post the next one... (you know after i've written it) :P (I ended up choosing not to give up on him,)**

**Don forget to Review it helps a lot! especially since i'm so lazy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry guys, peeps whatever you want to be called or something. i've just had a lot to do these past weeks, but thats no excuse so i made this chapter a little longer than usual.**

**Please if you can i really appreciate any reviews, comments or opinions on this story, idk if its good or not.**

* * *

Chapter Ten:

"Hey Natsu wait for us!" yelled Grey as he and Erza started running

"Yea, did you even pick up Lucy's scent or are you just running around blind?" asked Erza not too far behind Natsu

"Good idea Erza" Natsu said as he soon dropped in his tracks and quickly scanned his surroundings.

"Are you that stupid?" Said Grey as he finally caught up with the gang

"Now that you've stopped, I think it's for the best that you calm down and first try to find Lucy's scent…" Erza was saying but Natsu interrupted by saying "Found it" and ran off.

"Not again" said Grey as the next thing he noticed he was all alone, alone and half naked.

*Later in another Scene

'Huff, Puff' Natsu ran past tree and tree fallowing Lucy's scent when all of a sudden a strange scent blocked out Lucy's scent. It was a very familiar scent but he couldn't put his nose on it. (Hehe get it smell, nose, idk) and that's when he suddenly stopped in his tracks when he noticed a huge garden with a huge entrance gate. Erza and Grey soon caught up with Natsu.

"What's wrong, all out of breath?" Grey said as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Do you think Lucy's in there Natsu?" Erza said as she turned her view from the Gate to Natsu.

"I… I think so" Natsu said as he tried to open the Gates doors.

"Flam head, I think there's a better way of getting inside this here palace or castle" Grey said as he placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder which causes him (Natsu) to freak out.

"Calm down Natsu, he might actually have a plan." Said Erza while she calmed the boy down.

"Okay, where was I? Oh yeah, you see that there bush (points at bush in the corner) right next to it there's a huge whole in the concrete. Why can't we just use that as an entrance?" Grey explained as Erza nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Well, actually that wasn't very long... sorry again took too much time to update. hoped you enjoyed this, cant wait for you feedback**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

As Natsu and Erza and Grey started heading towards the entrance of the building. And that's when a whole bunch of guards suddenly surrounded them. But before Erza and Grey even noticed Natsu blew them away with his fire dragon's roar. You could tell he was in no mood to be messed with. And that's how they proceeded to the next round. Which, just in case you do not know is the next floor?

Natsu soon began defeating each guard one by one. It was like he was on fire or something…. Oh wait he is.

And soon the group reached the third floor. Except the whole floor was like a maze and within that particular maze it seemed like every guard had been defeated.

"You guys ready?" Asked Erza but Natsu and Grey had already past the red-head.

Erza soon started to run after the two boys and managed to catch up with Grey, but for some reason it looked like he was much more weaker and getting weaker by the passing seconds to Erza. Because the Grey that she had known would not get tired so easily as the Grey who appeared right in front of her so she decided to stay by his side… just in case he would pass out and get hurt, leading to Erza not being a good leader. And also by each passing moment Natsu kept getting farther and farther but still in the range of site.

* * *

**Sorry, idk what to write! its mostly narrated but hoped you enjoyed it.**

**it helps when you leave me your feedback. i'll probably take me another week to post the next chapter, so please bare with it until i get my life back together. im really sorry**


	12. Chapter 12

**OHIO, (is that how you spell it?) Lol, so how was your day, i hope it was good. well i managed to upload another piece, hey i would really like you to tell me what you think of the story so far so i know your there, and not in a corner, unless you are then... um, please read this and i hope you just keep being you, because that is what i call attractive. (whats up with me? oh yea im happy. why? Idk)**

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

Natsu's POV:

I came in sprinting while turning each corner as quickly as I could. Following her sweet and lovely smell,

"Natsu, slow down you're running to fast" yelled Erza and Gray, judging by their voice they weren't _too_ far behind.

'How could I let them take her away from underneath my nose, ugh I had a feeling we shouldn't trust that house keeper!' I turned and ran down a dark and long corridor, and that's when I saw her… in …the … arms of another. 'No this shouldn't be happening! I'm supposed to be her prince! The person who's saves her!'

But who is this dude, he smells so familiar but I can't figure it out… He was about Lexus's height, wearing a blue cloak which was covering his face and back.

"Oh, good you managed to reach this place nicely, although from you I expected a little bit more. So I guess you failed this test, hmm it wasn't meant to be… oh but don't worry. You won't have to save Lucy anymore, because now I will be taking care of her." The strange man said with Lucy in his arms.

'What should I do, I can't believe this is happening, this must be a dream. C'mon if it's a dream let me wake up now' (Natsu's Thoughts)

"Oh don't worry soon enough you will be dreaming" this mysterious man said as he lifted his finger towards Natsu's direction and soon enough some black aura came out and hit Natsu causing him to fall to the floor. "A weakling like you will never understand… (Bluh, bluh bluh)…don't … (bluh, bluh bluh)…why… (bluh, bluh bluh)…fool"

'My eyes, my body, what did he do, c'mon Natsu he's got your girl, get up now, oh I'm not feeling so good, what is he blabbering on about, I can't make out anything. Ugh I'm so tired. Oh no not again, just like a dream, I lost. No No, NO I can't accept this, but my eyes won't open and I can't move. Maybe this was a dream after all. –falls asleep-

* * *

** ...Yup that just happened. well till next time. Thanks for reading, oh if you have any questions or suggestion im all ears, well actually i only have two ears, but i'll be glad to answer it. Review or Favorite if you can, if not, spread the word or something and keep on smiling because YOU... ARE... PRETTY/AWESOME DUDE/MAN. =3**


End file.
